ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby's Rules
Ruby Redfort Rules: Rule 1: YOU CAN NEVER BE COMPLETELY SURE WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT. Rule 2: IF YOU WANT TO KEEP SOMETHING SECERT, DON'T LEAVE IT LYING AROUND. Rule 3: PEOPLE SO OFTEN DON'T SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES. Rule 4: IF IN DOUBT, SAY NOTHING. Rule 5: REMEMBER, THERE IS MORE TO LEARN THAN YOU CAN EVER KNOW. Rule 6: NEVER HAVE A FRIEND WHO WOULD SELL YOU OUT. Rule 7: NEVER FORGET THE LITTLE THINGS - IT'S THE LITTLE THINGS THAT WILL LEAD PEOPLE TO NOTICE THE BIG THINGS. Rule 8: DON'T LET YOU IMAGINATION RUN AWAY WITH YOU OR YOU MIGHT LOSE THE PLOT. Rule 9: THERE IS ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE IS WATCHING YOU. Rule 10: NEVER REVEAL YOU HAND TO A PSYCHOPATH. Rule 11: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED AND BE READY FOR ANYTHING. Rule 12: ADJUST YOUR THINKING AND YOUR CHANCES IMPROVE. Rule 13: THERE IS MORE TO MOST THINGS THAN MEETS THE EYE. Rule 14: VERY OFTEN PEOPLE NEGECT TO TELL THE MOST IMPORTANT DETAIL. Rule 16: EVEN THE MUNDANE CAN TELL A STORY. Rule 17: ALWAYS CHECK THE EVIDENCE BEFORE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS. Rule 18: PEOPLE OFTEN MISS THE DOWN RIGHT OBVIOUS. Rule 19: PANIC WILL FREEZE YOUR BRAIN. Rule 20: NINTEY PERCENT OF SURVIVAL IS BELIEVING YOU WILL SURVIVE. Rule 21: DON'T THINK BACK, DON'T THINK AHEAD, JUST THINK NOW. Rule 22: IF YOU THINK YOU MIGHT TALK YOURSELF INTO A TRAP, KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT. Rule 24: STAY ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT YOUR NEXT MOVE. Rule 26: NEVER KID A KIDDER. Rule 28: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ITS HARD TO BELIEVE: IF THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION IT'S GOTTA BE TRUE. Rule 29: JUST BECAUSE A LION SAYS IT'S A MOUSE, DON'T MAKE IT A MOUSE. Rule 32: TELL ONE LIE AND GET READY TO TELL A WHOLE LOT MORE. Rule 33: MORE OFTEN THAN NOT, THERE IS A VERY ORDINARY EXPLANATION TO THE 'EXTRAORDINARY' HAPPENING. Rule 34: YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS GOING TO COME IN HANDY. Rule 36: ALWAYS COME UP WITH PLAN B BEFORE YOU HAVE EMBARKED ON PLAN A. Rule 40: IF YOU AIN'T BREATHING, YOU AIN'T SURVIVING. Rule 41: DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ARGUING WITH SOMEONE WHO WONT IN MILLION YEARS CHANGE THEIR MIND. Rule 43: IF YOU'VE GOT THE ADVANTAGE, MAKE SURE YOU KEEP IT. Rule 44: WHEN IN A TIGHT SPOT, BUY YOURSELF SOME TIME: ONE MINUTE COULD CHANGE YOUR FATE. Rule 45: NEVER STOP CHALLENGING SMALL-MINDEDNESS. Rule 47: NEVER LIE TO SOMEONE WHO IS LIKELY TO SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU. Rule 48: DON'T GET DISTRACTED - FOCUS ON WHAT YOU GOTTA DO. Rule 51: WHEN YOU DON'T TRUST THE OTHER PLAYER, ALWAYS PLAY YOUR CARDS CLOSE TO YOUR CHEST. Rule 52: YOU CAN MISS A LOT IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE. Rule 53: IF SOMETHING IS WORTH KNOWING, CHANCES ARE IT'S WRITTEN DOWN SOMEWHERE. Rule 62: SOMETIMES ALL THE ANSWERS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ARE RIGHT UNDER YOU NOSE. Rule 66: SOMETIMES NOT THINKING ABOUT A PROBLEM IS THE BEST WAY TO FIND THE SOLUTION. Rule 71: WHEN IN DOUBT, THINK THE OBVIOUS. Rule 73: SOMETIMES YOU'VE JUST GOTTA WORK WITH WHAT YOU GOT. Rule 79: WHAT TO DO IF YOU MEET A BEAR - WISH YOU HADN'T. Rule 80: DON'T STAND ON A WINDOW LEDGE IF YOU AREN'T COMPLETELY SURE WHETHER THE WINDOW OPENS INWARDS OR OUTWARDS. Rule 81: SOMETIMES THE BEST WAY TO THINK ABOUT A PROBLEM IS TO NOT THINK ABOUT IT AT ALL. We hoped you enjoyed the rules which were all included in each of the 6 books - Look Into My Eyes, Take You Last Breath, Catch Your Death, Feel The Fear, Pick Your poison and Blink And You Die. Please feel free to leave any questions you might have in the comments and if you believe anything is wrong, please discus them in the comments as well. If you notice have noticed that some of the rules have been missed (for example 23 and 30) we know this too! So don't worry about mentioning it in the comments. Unfortunantly, not all of the rules were mentioned in the books. Sad, I know. Anyway, hope it's good! Thank You!